


The Voices

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Prescription Medication Use, minor injury, riends takes good care of boyf, squips an asshole p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: A day that started off rough only gets roughed for Jeremy





	The Voices

It had been a rough morning. Jeremy woke up anxious beyond belief. He took his medicine but it hardly helped. Michael knew he wasn’t doing great, and tried his best to help.

“Jere. I have an idea,” Michael started, wrapping his arms around Jere from behind, “tonight after class. Instead of going to the campus eatery, lets walk down to the Panera Bread and have dinner. Go too Barnes and Nobel get you some new books. Sound like an idea?”

Jeremy hummed his positive response, squeak erupting from him as Michael gently squeezed his middle. Michael chuckled and kissed the back of his head.

“I gotta head to class. I’ll see you tonight okay?”  
“Yeah. Have a good day,” Jeremy said, a soft grin slid across his face.

Michael gave him a kiss and walked out, starting his 20 minute walk across campus. Once he was gone Jere let the smile fade, moving on to finish getting ready for his class.

It was half way through the day when it happened. He was walking back to the dorms after all of his classes and he saw it. Someone had just thrown something, it seemed to be pills, into their mouth and downed half a bottle of Mountain Dew. His mind flashed back to that day, all the pain he felt.

Suddenly, he chest felt tight, like someone was sitting on it. He legs were like jello but all he could do was run. But it wasnt long before HE was there.

_Jeeremy~_

Jeremy shook his head, covering his ears as he ran. He looked crazy, but he didnt care. He needed to get home and take his medication.

_JEREMY!_

“Shut. Up!”

Finally. The dorm was in sight, he grabbed his key and unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind him.

_Just as I thought. Still a loser. Look at this mess of a dorm. And I bet you have Michael here too huh? God you two are NEVER going to be cool!_

Little did Jeremy know, optic nerve blocking had been repaired some how. And Squip was using that to his advantage.

“Where are they!? What did I do with them!?”

Squip had blocked them. All of his medication bottles. All of the Mountain Dew Red the boys had stock piled.

His breathing picked up. His chest was tight. Everything felt so tight on his skin. His skin felt like it wasnt supposed to be there.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!?”

He blacked out.

Michael returned home at his usual time, just after 5 pm. What he was met with was a mess. Papers were scattered around, crumbled, some ripped. Other papers were completely shredded.

“Jeremy!?”

No response. So he slowly made his way through the dorm. As he looked around he was amazed at the destruction that had been caused in their tiny dorm. Michael gasped when he saw the picture frames he and Jeremy had put out, shattered. The glass was scattered and there was blood all over the floor. Not enough to scare Michael, but enough to worry him

“Jeremiah!? Where are you!?”

There was a soft groan, then a harsh sob from the bathroom.

“J-Jere?”

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, gasped when he saw Jeremy. The taller male was curled up in a ball, glass from the picture frames protruding from his feet. He was mumbling to himself between harsh breaths and even harsher sobs.

“Get out of my head get out of my head,” he mumbled, repeating himself over and over again.  
“Jere,” Michael said gently, “what happened?”  
“S-S-Squip... cant. Cant find. Cant find meds,” Jeremy slowly spoke, “n-no dew.”  
“Alright come on.”

Michael picked Jeremy up, carrying him swiftly to the living room. He grabbed a Mountain Dew Red and Jeremy’s meds and sat beside him.

“Here. Take these.”  
“T-There. Theres nothing...”  
“Fucking squip... okay. Open your mouth baby.”

Jeremy slowly did as he was told, watched as Michaels hads worked at thin air, and then suddenly he felt a pill in his mouth.

“Okay babe. Im gonna put some soda in your mouth, when you feel its enough, push me away and swallow.”

Jeremy nodded, letting Michael do what he needed. He listened to Michaels instructions, pushing his hands away and swallowing.

“Okay,” Michael soothed, “lets go take care of your feet. You’re all bloody.”  
“O-Okay...”  
“I’ll email our professors for class tomorrow and tell them we’ll be absent okay? Dont you worry about a thing.”

Michael got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with gauze pads, Neosporin, tweezers, and some different wraps. He slowly took the glass that was in Jeremys food out, cleaning the foot once he was done removing the glass, before putting Neosporin and wrapping. He did this to both feet, making sure to watch Jeremys face. Once they were done, Michael carried Jeremy to their bed. Once he was fast asleep Michael slowly cleaned up the glass and papers, straightening up the dorm.

Before he joined Jeremy, he passed by the once photo whos frame hadnt been destroyed. It was of the two of them on their first trip without parents and as a couple. They had gone to California for SDCC, cosplayed and then the last two days went to Disney. This picture was from the last day, it was a picture of them kissing happily. Michael smiled and put the picture where it would be seen again later before joining Jeremy in bed and falling asleep for the night by 7 pm.


End file.
